Un amor que supera las barreras del silencio
by Valhova
Summary: Harry ha tenido un accidente que le deja sordo. Ahora acude a una escuela especial en el que aprenderá a vivir en un mundo lleno de silencios. Sin embargo, Harry aprenderá que no todo es pena y dolor cuando conozca a alguien muy especial de nombre Draco.


**Un amor que supera las barreras del silencio**

_Esta pequeña historia nació como respuesta al reto # 9 del Drabblethon que consistía en escribir un drabble Drarry que estuviera inspirado en la frase: "Donde Draco logra que el heterosexualísimo Harry Potter se enamore de él". Éste no es precisamente el drabble que escribí originalmente para ese reto pues tiene algunos cambios y ahora es un poco más extenso._

_De los drabbles que he estado publicando los días pasados, éste es mi favorito (y eso que escribí en total más de 30 drabbles!). Yo creo que podría basarme en este pequeño fic para hacer una historia de verdad. Todavía no estoy segura, pero es probable que lo haga._

o00o

Blaise y Pansy almorzaban tranquilamente en la cafetería del colegio. Cada uno había elegido sentarse en lados opuestos de la mesa con el propósito de ver directamente sus rostros ya que ambos se comunicaban a través del lenguaje de señas. Pansy era sorda de nacimiento; Blaise había perdido su audición gracias a la meningitis que padeció a los cinco años de edad. Ellos acudían a una escuela diseñada para jóvenes con su misma discapacidad en Londres en donde aprendían cómo tener una vida normal a pesar de la ausencia de uno de sus sentidos.

Usando sus manos y la expresión de su rostro, Blaise le contaba Pansy lo difícil que le había parecido su tarea de matemáticas la noche anterior. Pansy reía por la historia, ya que el otro usaba unas pantomimas muy graciosas para narrar su noche de horror, aunque la expresión de su cara cambió abruptamente un instante después. Blaise frunció el ceño, desconcertado, pero entonces ella tocó su hombro, pidiéndole que desviara su mirada hacia la derecha. Blaise giró hacia la mesa que se ubicada al fondo de la cafetería, cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Harry Potter estaba sentado allí, comiendo completamente solo. Blaise resopló al verle; Potter era el que más se aislaba de todo el grupo de estudiantes, quizás porque había perdido su audición hacía sólo un par de años en un accidente de auto. Harry había estado muy grave después de eso pues había sufrido una contusión tan fuerte que le había ocasionado daño cerebral; para rematar su mala suerte, en ese accidente sus padres habían muerto también.

Habían sido demasiadas pérdidas personales para alguien que contaba escasos catorce años, lo reconocía, pero igual Potter no terminaba de agradarle. Y no le agradaba gracias a su amigo Draco quien estaba completamente flechado por el moreno apenas le conoció. Draco, al igual que Pansy, era sordo de nacimiento, así que su comunicación era muy buena. Para Harry había sido bastante difícil aprender el lenguaje de señas y aun ahora no lo dominaba a la perfección. Draco había estado ansioso de brindarle su amistad, su compañía, su consuelo… había querido muchísimo poder ayudarle, pero Harry era impenetrable y se había negado a aquella amistad.

Blaise jamás olvidaría lo dolido que se había sentido su amigo cuando el otro rechazó su mano extendida en el patio del colegio. Draco había estado un tiempo deprimido después de aquello y Blaise de veras que había odiado a Potter por eso. Pero Draco nunca había cejado en su empeño de aproximarse al moreno. Blaise estaba preocupado porque Draco era gay y tenía muchas ganas de tener algo con Potter, pero Potter era heterosexual –o al menos eso afirmaba constantemente-. ¿Por qué Draco insistía en lo imposible? ¿Por qué Draco no veía la inutilidad de sus acciones? No lograba comprenderlo.

Justo ahora veía a su amigo caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba ubicado Potter con su bandeja de comida en sus manos; apenas llegó tomó asiento en el lado opuesto de la mesa para poder verle de frente. Draco tocó su hombro, haciéndose notar. Potter le dedicó una breve y desinteresada mirada y luego continuó pretendiendo que comía cuando lo único que estaba haciendo en realidad era revolver el arroz y el estofado de cordero.

Draco sonrió un poco tímido y luego extrajo la barra de chocolate _Hershey's_ del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se lo extendió a Harry, quien observó el dulce con genuina sorpresa. Parecía que le gustaba el chocolate, aunque Blaise no sabía cómo pudo averiguar aquello su amigo…

Harry lo pensó un momento y luego tomó la barra lentamente. Extrajo el chocolate de su envoltura y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Entonces Blaise tuvo que frotarse los ojos porque sin duda su vista estaba un poco mal… No podía ser que Potter estuviera sonriendo, ¿verdad? En los pasados dos años Potter jamás había _sonreído_. Era una sonrisa débil, es verdad, pero una sonrisa a fin de cuentas. Y la sonrisa que le regresaba Draco era totalmente radiante, como el sol de mediodía.

Finalmente Harry pico el chocolate en dos trozos y le dio el más pequeño al rubio. Draco tomó el pedazo ofrecido, reteniendo la mano de Harry en la suya más de la cuenta. Blaise volvió a frotarse los ojos cuando vio a Harry ruborizarse debido a ese contacto.

Blaise posó su mirada pasmada y totalmente sorprendida nuevamente en Pansy cuando la chica comenzó a jalarle insistentemente de la manga de su camisa. Cuando finalmente estuvo segura de tener su completa atención, ella dijo a través de sus manos y con una sonrisa pícara adornando su hermoso y juvenil rostro.

-Parece ser que Draco está logrando que el _heterosexualísimo_ – Y aquí Blaise pudo notar el toque de ironía en la palabra a través del lenguaje de señas- Harry Potter se enamore de él, ¿no lo crees?

Blaise sonrió satisfecho y asintió en respuesta.

_Escrito originalmente el 17 de diciembre de 2011_

_Corregido el 7 de enero de 2012_


End file.
